


The Happiest Place On Earth (Part 1)

by thelittleprince (JezebelTheWicked)



Series: Little Bandom Verse [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Little!Gerard, M/M, NOT DDLB, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/thelittleprince
Summary: Airport fun and stress before Frank and Gee's Disney World fun!(I suck at summaries. I'm so sorry.)





	The Happiest Place On Earth (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! A couple apologies, one, for not updating in so long, and two because this isn't quite the Disney World fic yet. That will be the next part, I'm sorry for delaying it! This fic was meant to be a short blurb, but it had a mind of its own. I still hope you enjoy!

Their alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning. Gerard whimpered and rolled over onto his back. Frank got up instantly and went to go turn on the bedroom light. Stress had kept him up for most of the night. Gerard groaned, but stayed where he was.

 “Baby boy,” Frank said patiently. Gerard didn’t even stir. “Babyyyyyyy.”

 “No dada,” Gee mumbled. “No get up.”

 “So I’m supposed to go to Disney allll by myself?” Frank pretended to pout and roll his eyes up to the ceiling. Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed that Gerard had sat up and was looking at him in horror.

 “No, no, dada!” he cried. “I'm up, see? Don’t go without me!”

 Frank smiled and went to kiss Gerard on the forehead. “Never, baby. Let’s go get ready.”

 And so they did just that, brushing their teeth, getting dressed, packing their toiletries and other random things they’d almost forgotten about.

 At last, Gerard smiled proudly, clutching his favorite stuffed cat to his chest. "I'm ready, dada!"

 "Good boy baby," Frank encouraged, handing him a cereal bar so he could at least have something in his stomach. "I'm proud of you for getting ready so quickly." Gerard preened from the praise and took a bite of the cereal bar. "Now we just have to head to the airport and wait for everyone else." Frank, Josh, and Pete had decided to all meet up at the airport to avoid anymore unnecessary stress.

 They packed everything in the car and were soon heading for the Newark Liberty airport. Once they managed to find a parking space and get through security (with Frank and Gerard very pointedly ignoring the looks the TSA agents were giving them for the amount of adult pacifiers and sippy cups in their carry-ons), the two soon headed to wait by the gate they were leaving from. As it turned out, Josh, Tyler, Patrick and Pete were all waiting for them.

 "Hey guys," Frank greeted, hugging Josh and Pete quickly,  offering a fist bump to Tyler, and waving at Patrick, who hid his face behind Pete's arm and sucked on his thumb.

 "About damn time, " Josh joked. Tyler frowned.

 "You swore! That's a dollar in the swear jar!" Tyler announced gleefully. Josh pretended to grumble, while fishing a dollar out of his wallet and putting it in Tyler's.

 "That's the fifth dollar I gave him today," Josh revealed to a grinning Frank. "I'm just so fu- so stressed."

 "The hard part is over," Pete jumped in, smiling reassuringly.  "All we gotta do is get there and check in. Then we'll be home free."

 "True." Josh nodded, then relaxed a bit more.

 "Papa, can I get Starbucks with my money?" Tyler whispered.

 "You don't wanna wait until we get to Disney, baby? You can get something really special there."

 "Nooo, Starbucks!"

 Josh sighed. "Okay, but just _one_ small one. You know you're not supposed to be drinking coffee when you're little, Ty."

 Tyler nodded, his face falling a little as he stood up and impatiently tugged on Josh's sleeve. "Be right back," Josh said, and the pair were gone, moving quickly through the thick crowds.

 Meanwhile, Pete was cursing softly and patting his pockets. "What's up?" Frank asked.

 "Can't find my phone," Pete muttered distractedly.  "Hey, 'Trick, have you seen my phone?"

 Patrick didn't answer, however, because he was talking excitedly with Gerard about what rides they wanted to go on when they got to Disney World. Frank was about to intervene because Pete was starting to look frustrated, when Pete snapped, _"Patrick."_

 Patrick immediately looked up, his green eyes filling with shock as he immediately went to Patrick's side. "Yes, daddy?" he asked quietly.

 "Can you please answer me when I ask you something?" Patrick didn't answer, most likely because he was still shocked. _"Can you?"_

 "Pete," Frank said quietly, noting the tears that were gathering in Patrick's eyes. Pete must have noticed them too because he quickly leaned forward to stroke Patrick's cheek, the hard look in his eyes fading.

 "Oh, 'Trick," Pete murmured. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

 Patrick nodded and blinked, the tears falling from his eyes. Pete's breath caught and he looked like he was close to crying himself.

 "I'm just stressed, but that's no excuse. I won't do that again. Can you forgive me?"

 "Yes," Patrick said quietly, sniffling. Frank dug through his carry-on and pulled out a small bag of tissues, He got one out the pack and handed it to Patrick, who smiled.

 "Thank you, Frankie."

 "No problem, buddy. And your daddy really didn't mean to be like that. It's just when we're nervous we sometimes show it in bad ways. Okay?" Frank smiled gently at the little.

 "Okay." Patrick hugged Pete then went to go dig through his backpack. After a moment, he pulled out Pete's cell phone and handed it to him. "It musta gotten mixed up somehow."

 "Thank you, baby," Pete smiled and kissed Patrick on the forehead. "Go play with Gerard."

 After Gerard and Patrick had resumed talking, Pete bowed his head and let out a breath.

 "That was fucked up," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

 Frank shook his head. "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

 "Did you see his face? He looked devastated."

 "It was probably scary for him. We don't ever try to yell or snap at them in little space- or anytime really- but sometimes we slip up. We're human and we're learning."

 Pete just stared at Frank, shell-shocked.

 "What?"

 "How did you get so smart, man?"

 "I'm not. Just learning as I go. Trial and error." Frank playfully punched Pete in the arm.

 "I come back bearing gifts," Josh's quiet voice reached their ears, and they looked up. Josh was holding a drink tray and three large Starbucks bags, and Tyler was behind him, sipping on a coffee. Gee and Patrick looked extremely jealous.

 "Hell yes," Frank said, eagerly taking the large coffee cup that was being offered to him. He sipped it happily and sighed at the taste. "Thanks so much, man."

 "No biggie," Josh said and handed him one of the Starbucks bags. "Bagels for you and Gee and a couple juice boxes. I didn't know if you guys ate or..."

 Frank smiled, thoroughly touched by the gesture. "No, not really, thank you."

 Josh handed Pete the remaining coffee and bag, which contained breakfast sandwiches and more juice boxes. Frank and Pete called their littles to eat, and everyone sat quietly for the next ten minutes, enjoying their food and drinks.

 Soon enough, their flight was being called, and everyone got up to gather their things. Gerard bounced excitedly on his toes and Frank smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

 They found their seats (all of them sitting relatively close to each other) and Frank made sure he sat in between Gerard and the elderly lady just in case she decided to say something. Sure enough, as soon as he was done setting up Gerard  with a coloring book and his Nintendo 3DS, the lady arched her eyebrow and asked, "Does he have a mental issue?"

 Frank quickly glanced at Gerard, making sure his earbuds were in. They were. He turned back to the lady. "Excuse me?"

 "Your, er, boyfriend? Is he mentally handicapped?"

 "No, but even if he was, that would be okay, and what he's doing now isn't wrong or shameful in any way." Frank then pointedly turned away from her, a signal that conversation was over.

 The lady didn't take a hint. "He acts like that for fun then? That's just inappropriate."

 Frank sighed loudly, irritated. Some people...

 "Yes. And also because he has anxiety and this is a coping mechanism for him. Which, again, is totally fine and not something to be gawked at." And with that, Frank shoved his earbuds in his ears and turned his music on high, tuning out whatever words the lady might have said next.

 

***

 

A few hours later, they were finally in Orlando. They quickly took a taxi to the Animal Kingdom Lodge, checked in, then everyone split up to go to their rooms and relax before grabbing lunch and headed to the parks. Frank could feel the stress being replaced with excitement. This would be fun! Nothing could go wrong.

 He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Also let me know what you wanna see in the next fic, or the series in general! I'm pretty sure I'll be introducing Ryden in the next fic which I'm super excited about :) follow my twitter @smyleyboi for updates, and I'll see you guys (hopefully) soon!


End file.
